


О крошках и канарейках

by Netttle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Feels, M/M, Multi, Sappy, fic in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netttle/pseuds/Netttle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О крошках и канарейках, потерях, прощении и зеркалах. В тексте использованы фрагменты сказки Дональда Биссета. Написано для Gavrusssha. Бета Lauriel</p>
            </blockquote>





	О крошках и канарейках

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gavrusssha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/gifts).



За горизонты мира нашей молодости,  
Полного ловушек и чудес,  
Стремятся мысли, не зная преград.  
Плывет колокольный звон,  
И Лонгроуд с Козвей  
Все так же сойдутся за углом?  
За нами гнались по пятам,  
А время топтало мечты.  
И тысячи мелких зубов рвали плоть,  
Мы медленно таяли, тлели.  
Трава была зеленее,  
Свет ярче,  
Прекраснее ночи с друзьями в обнимку.  
Глядим на угли перейденных нами мостов.  
Та сторона - за спиной, в сиянии былого.  
Идем вперед, но во сне возвращаемся снова и снова.  
Что-то внутри тянет обратно,  
будто течение.  
Над нами трепещут флаги,  
мы достигли пьянящих высот.  
Но стреножены страстью и жаждой.  
И наш голод не утолить.  
Истерзанные глаза все так же манит горизонт,  
Хотя мы уже бывали там, в конце пути.  
Трава была зеленее,  
Свет ярче,  
Вкус слаще,  
Прекраснее ночи с друзьями в обнимку.  
Рассвет тонет в дымке,  
Поток в движении,  
Река бесконечна.  
Так было всегда. Так будет вечно.

Пинк Флойд, Большие надежды (альбом «Колокол разделения», 1994)

 

1

– Решено?  
– Сделаем.  
– А он?  
– Слизерин. Не пропадет. Зеркала врут, братец.

 

Что же все-таки заставило его ладонь коснуться блестящей меди дверной ручки? И сразу зазвенел этот вульгарный колокольчик над дверью.

Его дребезжащий звук оглушил, напомнив совсем другой колокол. Драко переступил порог и уверенно пошел к прилавку.

В витринах все так же сверкали завлекающие яркие обертки, подмигивающие надписи ("Надоел уважаемый учитель? Яд – слишком дорогое удовольствие? Купи для него чесоточные чернила! Первый приз фестиваля студенческих приколов в Амстердаме! Сотни отзывов благодарных покупателей! Тридцать три судебных разбирательства!") соблазняли и слепили.

Драко поморщился и отвернулся. В витрине скользнул стремительный светлый силуэт. Драко заинтересованно пригляделся. Увы, это было всего лишь его отражение.  
За прилавком стоял кто-то тощий и рыжий, быстро сортируя разноцветный хлам. В колокол опять ударили. Теперь где-то внутри самого Драко, – и по телу разошлись круги дрожи. Он подошел и кашлянул. Парень вздрогнул, поднял глаза. Разочарование скользнуло по спине холодной змейкой.

– Что Вам угодно, мистер? – это был просто тощий рыжий, незнакомый пацан с треугольным лицом и веснушками на носу. Семейное сходство угадывалось – и только.

– Мой сын заказал какие-то поющие перья, – холодно произнес Драко. Помещение стало скучным и серым. Драко постучал глянцевым ногтем по шероховатой поверхности прилавка. Провел пальцем вдоль рыжих волокон древесины, поддевая ногтем чешуйку облезшей краски.

– Вот, пожалуйста! – затараторил продавец. – В наборе три пера. Бас, баритон и тенор. В инструкции – заклинания и ноты. Три галлеона. Есть еще набор "Три тенора", если интересно... В ту же цену.

Драко кивнул, расплатился за два набора и взял картонную коробку. Покрутил в руках. Потом вызвал домового эльфа и небрежно сунул покупку в зеленые сморщенные лапки.

– В Малфой-мэнор, Витти, – приказал он.

Перед тем, как уйти, он все же спросил:  
– А где хозяин лавчонки?

2

– Что делаем?  
– Трахаем что-нибудь.  
– Все, что шевелится?  
– Только бы молчало.  
– Да ты разборчив, братец!

 

Эти двое, как обычно, бежали впереди и давились смехом. Драко, сопя и ругаясь, едва поспевал. Преследователи еще не наступали ему на пятки, но он уже слышал их раззадоренные отрывистые голоса, напоминавшие лай своры, идущей по следу. Кто-то из близнецов притормозил, больно схватил Драко за руку и потащил за собой, как на буксире. Они нырнули в какую-то облезлую дверь, будто в омут – с головой, не задумываясь. Прижались к стенке парадного, сбившись в темном коридорчике в кучу, как зайцы в норе. Сердце Драко прыгало вверх-вниз, голова кружилась, он зло зашептал:

– Уизли, вы... вы просто больные!

В ответ он получил порцию сдавленного смеха и чьи-то горячие губы поверх своих. Он дернул головой, но из темноты выскользнули две ладони и сжали виски, попутно цепляя пальцами мягкие завитки волос, аккуратно заложенные за уши.  
– Шшш...Сейчас эта тупоголовая публика пробежит мимо, и тогда сможешь материть нас, как вздумается!

Привкус огневиски щипал язык и горло, его губы дернулись, пытаясь сложиться в привычную кривоватую ухмылку, но им не позволили. Тогда Драко изловчился и злорадно прикусил чужой нахальный язык, чувствуя, как возбуждение, будто хмель, все сильнее туманит мозги. Укушенный Уизли охнул, но тут же задержал дыхание. Мимо как раз неслась разъяренная толпа, и сквозь щель неплотно прикрытой двери промелькнули багровые лица добропорядочных обывателей городка Или, вооруженных дубинками и палками.

Когда шум и топот затихли, оба Уизли отпустили Драко и, как по команде, сползли по стеночке, булькая от смеха. Драко плотнее закутался в мантию и посмотрел на близнецов с осуждением.  
– Ну, чего нахохлился? Это же весело! – в перерывах между бульканьем заметил один из них, протягивая Драко початую бутылку. В бутылке колыхалась золотистая жидкость, искрящаяся в темноте. Драко, не колеблясь, глотнул. Еще. И еще. И сел между ними на грязный пол, нелепо вытянув худые ноги в дорогих туфлях. В голове шумело, тяжелая рыжая башка тут же примостилась на его левом плече. Второй Уизли уткнулся справа холодным носом в ухо и оглушительно захохотал. Драко не удержался и рассмеялся тоже. Что ж, воровская фортуна снова любит своих рыжих.  
– Можно идти, стадо уже скрылось за углом, – сказал второй Уизли, высунув нос за дверь.

Они выскочили на улицу и заторопились дальше, пиная камешки и по очереди прикладываясь к бутылке огневиски. Темнело, влажный воздух проявлялся в свете фонарей капельками мороси, бликовала сырая мостовая. Фонари и здания слегка покачивались, и Драко тоже покачивался на теплых волнах спокойствия, и смех все еще переливался в животе, вместе с огневиски.

3

– Что сегодня, братец Дред?  
– Что угодно, братец Фордж!  
– План номер четыре?  
– Усовершенствованный!  
– Зелье облысения для Снейпа?  
– Нет, пояс из собачьей шерсти для МакГонагалл!

 

Плохая примета – два тощих рыжих шута. Если они появляются рядом со слизеринскими подземельями, с таинственным видом и улыбками от уха до уха – это не к добру. Значит, у Снейпа к краешку мантии будут привязаны жестянки из-под бобов Берти Боттс, или в трусы Гойла будет незаметно подброшен усыпленный пикси, или у Панси вдруг кудряшки встопорщатся живыми змеями. В этом году близнецы стали настоящим проклятьем Слизерина. От их подвижных лиц и хитрых глаз Драко тошнило даже больше, чем от тормознутости недокормленного героя.

И они очень, ОЧЕНЬ любили Малфоя.

Сначала все было правильно.  
Насмешки и дурацкие розыгрыши, на которые Слизерин отвечал как положено – издевательствами и жестокими розыгрышами.  
Драко с презрением и злостью следил за этой парочкой. Краем глаза. Только чтобы быть готовым. Следил в Большом зале. На тренировках. В раздевалке и душевых. В Хогсмиде. В коридорах замка. Во дворе. У озера.  
Следил вовсе не потому, что однажды его прижали в темном углу к какому-то рваному гобелену, приставили две палочки к горлу и мягко сказали:  
– Мааалфой...  
– Хорошо ты...  
– Смотришься в этом темном углу...  
– Такой испуганный...  
– Среди рухляди и пыли…  
– Чтобы сделать с тобой…  
– Такое?  
– Чтоб ты больше не доставал…  
– Ни братишку…  
– Ни сестренку…  
– Ни Гарри?

Они по очереди лениво нанизывали слова на шершавую нитку тишины и не убирали палочки, едва касаясь губами, четко выговаривая прямо в его пылающие уши. И сам он стоял, вжимаясь лопатками в стену, красный и вспотевший, и пытался совладать с яростью и возбуждением. Он почти хотел, чтобы эти рыжие сейчас сделали хоть что-то, чтобы прекратили стоять вот так, нагло изогнувшись, почти прижимаясь к нему. Он как-то вырвался тогда и выхватил собственную палочку, и кричал на них, срываясь на визг и топая ногами. А потом жаловался Снейпу. Кажется, даже мерзкой Амбридж жаловался. Странно, что не пошел к Дамблдору... Наверное, испуганные лица приятелей его протрезвили.

Он начал следить.

В душевых - мокрые и худые, они двигались с грацией помоечных котов, смотреть на них хотелось все больше и больше. И он смотрел, не отрываясь. То есть, подсматривал. Как один Уизли, дурачась, гоняется с мочалкой за вторым, точно таким же, шлепает по мокрому кафелю босыми ногами и орет дурным голосом: "Дай, я потру тебе спинку!" Голые гриффиндорцы, высовываясь из клубов пара, покатываются со смеху, пока один Уизли вертит задницей, а второй чинно раскланивается. А Малфой отскакивает от прикрытой двери в последнюю минуту и вжимается в полутемную нишу, дрожа от возбуждения за гобеленом, жадно разглядывая сквозь прохудившуюся сетку ниток распаренных парней, выходящих из раздевалки.

В небе они были ловки.

Трюкачи. И всегда по очереди подмигивали ему, пролетая мимо. И посмеивались, когда после очень удачной тренировки Гриффиндора Драко перекосило от злости, и он носился возле трибуны в безобразной истерике, брызжа слюной и обещая им всем пожизненные отработки у Амбридж и по три Непростительных в придачу.

Они вечно что-то придумывали, проверяли несусветные смеси и порошки на себе и на ком угодно, испытывали бесконечные рвотно-приворотные зелья, конфеты-с-приветом, тянучки-липучки-многоручки, сладко-спи-рожки... Присылали ему в Слизеринскую гостиную именные вопиллеры-дрочилки и зачарованные экземпляры журнала "Квиддич. Воскресное приложение", где на иллюстрациях квиддичные игроки дружно и с песнями исполняли стриптиз на метлах.

Весь сентябрь Драко не успевал делать домашние задания, не успевал шпионить за Поттером, не успевал издеваться над грязнокровкой, не успевал патрулировать коридоры. Заслужил неодобрительный взгляд Снейпа, в комплекте с вздернутой левой бровью - такой взгляд раньше погрузил бы его в пучины сплина на неделю.  
Кроме того, в полной мере ощутил розово-приторное недоумение Амбридж и даже веселое внимание Дамблдора.

На уроке трансфигурации отвечал невпопад и обозвал Минерву Макгоннагал «старой кошелкой», тут же исправился, сказав, что имел в виду «старую кошку». Увы, это не очень помогло… Макгоннагал сдвинула очки на нос и удивленно посмотрела на него. Слизерин лишился значительного количества баллов.  
После этого Драко совсем отчаялся и всю ночь писал вместо эссе по зельеварению сочинение "Феномен двойственного воздействия рыжего фиглярства на благородные личности", которое под утро было торжественно сожжено им в камине Слизеринской гостиной.

А потом все вдруг закончилось. Уизли прекратили издеваться и разыгрывать его. Их не было видно в коридорах. Испытания всякой забавной мерзости, похоже, проводилось теперь исключительно в Гриффиндорской гостиной. Близнецы были чем-то заняты. Мрачны и очень заняты.  
Драко осунулся и срывал свою злость на любом, кто подворачивался под руку. Почти не ел.

Одна мысль терзала его все это время. Почему. Они. Прекратили.

Но еще больше его мучила другая мысль – почему его это так мучает?

4

– Небо качается.  
– Не-а. Это земля качается.  
– А собор?  
– А собор на месте.

 

Они останавливаются посреди пустынной площади. И задирают головы, придерживая капюшоны маггловских курток. Драко осторожно смотрит вверх, стараясь сохранить равновесие. Собор прекрасен. В темноте он напоминает величественный призрак из страшной сказки. Острый шпиль часовни пронзает тяжелую тучу, и из этой смертельной раны медленно сочится лунная кровь.  
Стрельчатые окна пропускают совсем немного света. Наверное, внутри горят только свечи. Но видно, что вместо оконных стекол вставлены витражи.  
– Посмотри, – шепчет Джордж.  
– Как они чертовски красивы, – шепчет Фред.

Драко смотрит не на витражи, а на лица Уизли. Зачем ему витражи, если здесь тот же эффект – свет изнутри преображает кусок крашеного стекла и превращает гримасу выдуманного маггловского святого в живую улыбку. От которой дыхание скручивает в сложный узел, и его не развязать без магии.  
– Они чертовски красивы, – медленно повторяет Драко, справившись с дыханием.

5

– Это мелкое бледное слизеринское недоразумение…  
– Да…  
– Испытание «спецпитания»? Батончики?  
– Заблюет весь класс…  
– Тогда приворотное с наведенными галлюцинациями?  
\- Подсядет. Пойдет по рукам. Мое нежное сердце этого не выдержит.  
– Уменьшитель одежды?  
– Будет ныть, вякать, растреплет все розовой суке.  
– Хм. Поговорим с ним?  
– Мысль. Это мне в голову не приходило.

 

Драко заметил странную активность гриффиндорцев, когда горестный туман в его голове немного рассеялся.

Он выслеживал их наперегонки с Филчем и Амбридж. Неуемная жажда гнала Драко по самым опасным лестницам в самые забытые закоулки замка. Он должен был найти эту проклятую ускользающую комнату. Иногда он успевал почти вовремя. Чтобы услышать затихающие вдали голоса и свечение люмоса. Он тихо ругался и пинал ногой стену.

Однажды, во время обеда в Большом зале, когда студенты увлеченно жевали, любуясь серым дождливым небом, накрывшим зал, а учителя с кислыми лицами косились на умиротворенную Амбридж в очередном веселом розовом костюмчике, Драко понял, что просто не сможет высидеть за столом до конца обеда. Он вылез из-за стола, не отвечая на недовольное шипение Забини и обеспокоенные взгляды Крэбба и Гойла, и вышел из зала. Драко волочился по коридору и вел сам с собой Очень Неприятный Разговор.

Как он вляпался в этих Уизли? Незаметно и вкрадчиво под прохладные сводчатые потолки его слизеринского сознания, где все содержалось в строгости и порядке, пробрались двое, уселись на антикварный стол, сбросив планы и расписания, и дерзко посмеялись над ним…

Близнецы ждали его у окна в коридоре. Фред сидел на подоконнике и болтал ногами. Джордж подпирал стенку рядом, засунув руки в карманы брюк. Когда Драко понял, что различает их, то остановился, словно громом пораженный. Это страшное открытие лишило его последних сил, и Драко молча сел на подоконник рядом с Фредом. Джордж и Фред переглянулись.  
– Малфой?  
– Ты что-то…  
– Не в себе?  
– Ты видишь то, что вижу я, братец Фордж?  
– Я вижу Малфоя рядом на подоконнике, братец Дред!  
– Наконец-то он молчит...  
– Не брызжет слюной…  
– И не бьется в припадке...  
– За это надо...  
– Точно! Выпить.

Получив приглашение выпить в их обществе, Драко позволил протащить себя по лестницам в башню и в само львиное логово – гриффиндорскую гостиную, где в это время не было ни души.

Они пили сливочное пиво втроем, среди бела дня в пустой гриффиндорской спальне, пока все студенты были на занятиях. Ошалевший от такой наглости Драко валялся на смятых простынях чужой постели, резко пахнущей лакрицей и мускусом, с бутылкой в руке, созерцая красно-золотых львов на коврах, портьерах и картинах. Вульгарная бахрома бархатного полога сдвинутых кроватей близнецов качалась в дюйме от его глаз. В бок ему неудобно упиралось что-то твердое, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшееся петардой в золотистой обертке. Хихикая, Уизли вытряхнули из постели еще несколько петард, ракет, груду танцующих хлопушек, какие-то стальные шарики, модель виселицы с чучелом Снейпа на веревочке и повалились рядом с Драко.

Их внезапно стало слишком много, и Драко тут же стало слишком тесно – сердцу тесно в груди, члену тесно в брюках, телу тесно в кровати, мыслям тесно в голове. Пустая бутылка скатилась с кровати на пол, издав тоскливое «брякекек», но он даже не заметил. Они возились с пуговицами на рубашке, бережно стягивали брюки, как будто чистили экзотический фрукт. И шептали смешные слова прямо в голый живот, и смеялись в шею, и щипали за задницу, и восхищались белой-белой кожей. И чьи-то губы путешествовали по бедру, а чьи-то пальцы путали волосы. Драко зажмурился, и мир начал вертеться вокруг своей оси – черный, дивный, наполненный искрами, шелестом голосов и неробкими прикосновениями. А осью был сам Драко. Кто-то целовал его закрытые глаза, мокро и нежно. Кто-то брал его в рот, жарко и нетерпеливо. Драко открыл глаза и застонал, цепляясь за огненные пряди склоненной над ним головы Джорджа, а Фред, все еще смеясь, прижался длинным худым телом к Драко, обнимая и притягивая к себе, упираясь раскаленным членом ему в бок. Во рту Драко пересохло, и он прошептал: "Еще одна ... дурацкая петарда?" – "Нет, но тоже может устроить тебе фейерверк. И звезды. Потом. Если захочешь".

И они снова хрюкали от хохота, корчились от удовольствия пополам с голодным смехом, – странный коктейль. Лизали друг друга, ели живьем и высасывали этот коктейль до последней капли. Возились, боролись почти всерьез. Двигались, не останавливаясь ни на минуту, пока не рухнули совсем без сил, и под веками Драко действительно плавали звезды, а в голове было пусто и звонко.

Слева жаркие губы шептали в ухо:  
– Ты мое зеркало, Драко

Справа жаркие губы шептали в ухо:  
– Ты мое зеркало, Драко

Голоса двоились, переплетались, проникая в самые темные закоулки его холодной испуганной души, отражаясь.  
Он открыл глаза и увидел, как их ртутные взгляды, подернутые мутным ледком удовольствия, сливаются в один, как они смотрят друг на друга, продолжая нашептывать что-то, продолжая касаться его ленивыми мягкими движениями, размазывая сперму по животу, облизывая пальцы, улыбаясь только друг другу. И ему стало страшно.

А потом внизу хлопнула дверь, зазвучали шаги и голоса, и близнецы вскочили, нарушая что-то в Драко, обрывая какие-то струны, натянутые между ними. Они засуетились, взмахивая палочками, очищая и в четыре руки одевая его, и приглаживая растрепанные волосы,- и все это со смешками и улыбками, со сверканием зубов и блеском глаз. Потом Фред обнял его, закутался в мантию, накрывая Драко с головой, и они рванули вниз из спальни, с боем прорываясь под прикрытием хохочущего Джорджа к выходу. Гриффиндорцы швыряли в них подушки, простенькие заклинания и ругали распутных братьев последними словами.

Фред вытолкнул его, задыхающегося и мокрого, из-под мантии в каком-то закоулке на лестнице. Щелкнул по носу и бросился, насвистывая, обратно. Шаги его затихли, а Драко на дрожащих ногах заковылял в подземелья. «Что сказал бы отец?» – страшная мысль ворвалась в пьяную пустоту и завертелась волчком.

Отец. Великолепный-ледяной-сверкающий-совершенный-без-изъяна. Эталон. Мерило всего. Воплощение Слизерина. Смотреть снизу вверх. Сладко замирать, когда эта холодная ладонь нехотя оставляет набалдашник трости и невесомо опускается – фанфары, лавр, невидимый хор ликует! – на голову Драко, почти не касаясь белых прядей. Когда отец доволен. И Мерлин сохрани от гнева Люциуса. «Дисциплина, Драко. Дисциплина и верность роду».  
– Дисциплина, дисциплина, дисциплина, – повторял Драко, слова отражались от стен длинного коридора и возвращались к нему.  
– Похвально, что Вы так много думаете о дисциплине, мистер Малфой, – тягучий голос за спиной заставил Драко подскочить и обернуться.  
Декан стоял посреди коридора и смотрел на него. Бледное лицо Снейпа выразительностью могло поспорить с профилем горгульи, охранявшей вход в подземелья Слизерина. Он чуть наклонился вперед, брезгливо разглядывая своего лучшего ученика.  
– Вы пропустили зельеварение. Насколько могу судить, без уважительной причины. И от Вас несет. Приведите себя в порядок – и на отработку. Вспоминать, что такое дисциплина.

6

– Сегодня я буду сумасшедшим маггловским ученым.  
– А я уродливым монстром? И ты прикуешь меня цепями к столу? Для страшных экспериментов?  
– Ну…Тогда я лучше буду огромной лохматой обезьяной, а ты блондинкой в обмороке.  
– Мда. Смотрю, маггловская классика не дает тебе покоя…

 

Они подстерегали Драко и увлекали за собой.  
Обычно в Запретный лес, где без лишних слов тащили в кусты погуще и раскладывали прямо на осенней траве. Фантазия братьев была неистощима. Мысли об отце Драко запер в самом крепком сундуке на задворках сознания и выбросил ключ. Слово «дисциплина» приобрело новое значение, и Драко сладко жмурился, когда оно случайно всплывало в конспекте Панси, у которой он бессовестно списывал или учебнике, когда ему удавалось туда заглянуть. Учеба стала чем-то бессмысленным, заполняющим паузы между Джорджем и Фредом. Фредом и Джорджем. Слизеринцы косились на него все больше, Крэбб и Гойл как-то посмели спросить, где он пропадает все время. За что получили злобную отповедь и сбежали от него в туалет. Драко использовал все известные ему слизеринские уловки, чтобы не попасться и не быть замеченным в компании Уизли, которые все чаще аппарировали вместе с ним в какие-то маггловские забегаловки, как только могли выскользнуть из-под надзора. Они не говорили ни о Слизерине, ни о самодурстве Амбридж, ни о странной суете гриффиндорцев. Только о каких-то забавных шутках, о возможных проказах. О дурацком Ли Джордане. А иногда – о планах на будущее. Обрывками, двусмысленностями, искоса поглядывая на Драко.

Он независимо поджимал губы и фыркал. Тогда его начинали тормошить, щипать и высмеивать за надменный вид.

А однажды вечером просто аппарировали из леска возле Хогсмида, обняв его, в этот маггловский городок, такой старый, что, кажется, тронешь – и дряхлые камни стен рассыплются в прах. Толпы студентов-магглов, узкие темные улочки с пабами. Они обошли их все. Кажется, что-то украли. Кого-то обыграли в покер. От кого-то спасались бегством.

Ночной собор с витражами встретил их в конце пути густым колокольным звоном. Собор плыл в холодном осеннем небе, как огромный корабль. Колокол гудел. Голова гудела. А близнецы наперебой рассказывали – то ли друг другу, то ли собору, а может, ему, Драко?

– Витражи – это ни на что не похоже…  
– Это сказочно...  
– Мы накопили кое-какие разработки…  
– Раскрутим дело, а потом будем создавать магические витражи… Для души.  
– Представляешь? Как портреты в Хогвартсе...Живые.  
– У них тут при соборе есть музей маггловских витражей…  
– Мы часто там зависаем... Это кайф.  
Колокол собора отсчитывал время наперегонки с сердцем, когда их губы блуждали по гладкому нехоженому тракту его шеи, как путники, которым никогда не встретиться.

***  
Из записей Драко:

Фред:  
Уголок рта чуть дергается, когда он улыбается. Веснушек больше на носу. Любит молоко и шоколадное печенье. Когда жульничает в карты, честно смотрит в глаза. Обычно в правом кармане брюк – дыра. Если неожиданно поцеловать его в ухо, он зажмурится. Терпеть не может овсянку и Амбридж. Боится зонтиков и щекотки. Падает с кровати во сне. Сделает все, что угодно, если Джордж попросит.

Джордж:  
Поджимает нижнюю губу, когда хмурится. Веснушек у него больше на плечах. Когда жульничает в карты, прищелкивает пальцами. Дыры в карманах зашивает вручную, по-маггловски. Если осторожно укусить его за шею – он ругается и просит еще. Терпеть не может желе и Амбридж. Ничего не боится. Идеально выполняет Финт Вронского. Сделает все, что угодно, если Фред попросит.

 

7

– Хватит жрать, Фред!  
В постели опять будут крошки!  
– Я не против крошек в постели.  
У меня даже есть кое-кто на примете…

 

Фред хрустел печеньем, и крошки сыпались на Джорджа и Драко.  
Джордж вертел в руках Обезглавливающую шляпу с розовым пером, пытаясь примерить ее на Драко, прикрывавшегося подушкой. Когда Фред призвал левиозой в постель кувшин молока из-под кровати, терпение Джорджа лопнуло, и он зловеще сказал, нахлобучив шляпу на кувшин и плотнее задернув полог:  
– Ну, Фред, сейчас будет поучительная сказка перед сном! Итак… Жил на свете носорог по имени…ммм…Сэм. Перед сном он съедал сто шоколадных печений, запивал их молоком и засыпал.

Фред промычал с набитым ртом:

– Эо а – нооох?

– Не перебивай! По ночам Сэму снилось, что кто-то его щекочет. Ну-ка, изобразим! Сначала чуть-чуть, потом сильнее и, наконец, так, что не было мочи терпеть!

Драко кинулся щекотать Фреда под ребрами, тот извернулся, застонал, задел кувшин со шляпой и с грохотом упал на пол.

Джордж продолжил:

– Из-за этого Сэмми беспокойно крутился во сне и каждую ночь падал с кровати. А так как он был очень большой и толстый, то и падал с постели очень громко – бух!!  
– Это я большой и толстый? – возмутился Фред, залезая обратно. – Сейчас кто-то огребет!!  
– Эй вы, рыжие! Хватит шуметь! Сказочники, блин. Вы хоть заклинание безмолвия используйте, а? Вставать рано! Снейп же нас завтра порвет за опоздание. Зелья – первый урок! – пробурчал сонный голос из-за полога.

Драко побелел и накрылся одеялом с головой. Джордж тут же взмахнул палочкой и проговорил заклинание. После чего близнецы заржали. Отсмеявшись, Джордж стянул с Драко одеяло, подмигнул и сказал:  
– И все, кто жил по соседству, были недовольны и жаловались, что он слишком шумный и беспокойный носорог. Бедняга Сэм не знал, что и придумать. И он пошел к мудрой сове, она жила на старом дубе.

Джордж толкнул локтем Драко, устроившегося в углу кровати и полировавшего ногти с самым серьезным видом.

– Сову звали…Джуди. Она умела читать, писать и считать, а по пятницам чистила себе когти. Драко, сделай умное лицо. «Попроси добрую фею! – сказала Джуди. – Она тебе поможет».

– Тогда ты будешь феей! – надулся Драко. – Какая я тебе сова! Да еще – Джуууди. Фее…

– Ладно, – ухмыльнулся Джордж. – Итак, Сэм сказал про себя «фея, фея», и еще раз «фея».

– Фея, фея, фея! – прокричал Фред, разбрасывая крошки, как конфетти.

– Как только он в третий раз сказал «фея», в траве что-то зашуршало, и появилась фея, хорошенькая, как лютик. В правой руке у нее была серебряная палочка.

Джордж сложил губы бантиком и помахал палочкой, вдруг вспыхнувшей серебристым светом. Фред и Драко застонали.

– «Ах, какой глупый носорог! – сказала фея. – Ну кто же ест шоколадное печенье в постели? А про крошки ты забыл?» – тоненьким голоском пропищал Джордж. – «Что же мне делать? – спросил Сэм. – Если я откажусь от плотного ужина, я похудею!»

Фред зарычал. Драко хрюкнул.

– «Я помогу тебе», – сказала фея. Она взмахнула серебряной палочкой над Джуди и превратила ее в канарейку. «Что со мной?» – удивилась Джуди.

– Вот и мне интересно, – проворчал Драко, щупая ярко-желтые волосы, которые перьями топорщились в разные стороны. – Что ты сделал с моими великолепными волосами??

Джордж ухмыльнулся:

– «Не сердись, – сказала фея. – Я превратила тебя в канарейку. Зато теперь ты можешь клевать шоколадные крошки». «Тогда согласна!» – сказала Джуди. Расправила ярко-желтые перышки и пропела:  
Комары и мошки  
Комары и мошки  
Сэм любит печенье  
А канарейка крошки.  
«Ешь мои крошки, ешь на здоровье! – обрадовался Сэмми. – Спасибо тебе, добрая фея!»

– Большое-пребольшое! – Фред облизнул губы, перепачканные в шоколадной глазури, и притянул к себе Драко, пытаясь собрать с него крошки губами и оставляя на белой коже липкие узоры.

– Эй! – отбивался Драко, - Это я буду есть крошки!

Джордж закончил:

– Сэму больше ничего не снилось, он не крутился во сне и не падал с кровати.

Они заснули под утро, когда в постели не осталось ни одной шоколадной крошки. Сытый и утомленный, Драко засыпал между ними, а в голове блуждала одинокая мысль, что желтый цвет волос ему идет.

8

– Завещание написал?  
– Завещаю двух нюхлеров нашему другу Ли Джордану!  
Надеюсь, он использует их с умом,  
и они отгрызут у Амбридж какую-нибудь часть!

 

С фальшивым галлеоном он разобрался и легко нашел Комнату. И оказался там в нужное время. Последние заговорщики уже уходили, когда знакомый низкий голос Джордана сказал:

– Джордж, Фред, подождите! Мне нужно поговорить с вами. А здесь как раз очень удобно.

Две фигуры кивнули и скользнули обратно в комнату, дверь закрылась, а Драко прижался к ней ухом и прислушался.

– Парни, вы спятили. Окончательно, бесповоротно съехали с катушек.

– Какая новость! Друг, да ты гений! Блестящие выводы!

– Я уже много лет мирюсь с вашими идиотскими выходками, и даже сам всегда принимал в них активное участие. Но сейчас… Под угрозой Армия Дамблдора. Вы что, хотите, чтобы Амбридж раскрыла все? Тогда нам всем кранты. А Поттеру – в первую очередь.

– Ну-ка, объясни. Мы не такие гении, как ты.

– Я не слепой! Да вы с сентября заливали каждый квадратный дюйм пола вокруг этого истеричного маленького ублюдка слюной!

Сердце замерло и скатилось вниз с такой скоростью, что Драко показалось – вот оно, на холодном полу, пульсирует от ужаса и стыда.

– А теперь оба похожи на сытых рыжих котов. А слизеринский блондинчик ходит с затуманенным взглядом и таким ртом, которому позавидует последняя хогсмидская шлюха.

– Ли, ты много знаешь о шлюхах…

– Подожди, братец. Ты много знаешь, Ли, но тебе лучше помолчать. Это наше личное дело. Не лезь!

– Когда слизеринец приведет сюда Амбридж – а он приведет, вы ведь безалаберные придурки! Так вот, когда здесь появится эта толстая жаба, будет поздно!

– Ты думаешь, Малфой настолько умен, что выследит нас? Он игрушка. Милый плюшевый хорек. Ли, успокойся! Все в порядке. У нас свои планы. Иметь в запасе маленький шантаж – всегда приятно. И польза для дела. Вряд ли Малфой-старший благосклонно воспримет информацию о том, что делает его сын в свободное от учебы время. Так что повторяю. Ли, заткнись, тогда не испортишь наши планы. Ты все понял?

Наступила тишина. Драко отполз в сторону и скорчился в темной нише. Кажется, он так и не подобрал сердце с холодного пола перед дверью. Но какая теперь разница? Отец был прав. Малфоям сердце ни к чему.

Дверь открылась, Ли Джордан промчался мимо, рыча и бормоча ругательства. Через пару минут вышли близнецы. Переглянулись. Улыбнулись. Медленно и спокойно ушли вслед за сбежавшим приятелем.

Драко холодно усмехнулся им вслед.

– Спасибо за идею, Ли Джордан. Воспользуюсь с превеликим удовольствием! В нужное время.

Он отвесил поклон воображаемому собеседнику и пошел к себе, обдумывая свои действия.

***

Если бы не их лица… Они танцуют перед глазами, мельтешат, слепят улыбками. Как они могут так смотреть друг на друга? Как будто сейчас рухнет небо, пачкая всех вокруг побелкой облаков, паника будет рвать людей на части, а эти двое не вздрогнут, не шелохнутся. Может, только вот эти пальцы быстрым движением выхватят в чужой оранжевой шевелюре кусок штукатурки и отбросят небрежно.

Нет, это отвратительно. И в груди болезненно зреет, кипит едкое зелье. Нельзя, чтобы оно просочилось. Еще не пора. Еще не сейчас. Держаться. Катать по ладони толстый галлеон с кривым ободком. Ребром. Он не гладкий, на носу у портрета щербинка. Отчего кажется, что золотой профиль ехидно сморщился. Он тогда притягивал взгляд… Выпал из кармана Фредовых брюк, подпрыгнул, скатился на пол. Орел или решка? Орел или решка? Не успел загадать. Не успел выбрать. Украдкой выцарапал монету из щели под кроватью. Когда они спали, уткнувшись друг в друга и вздрагивая. Наверное, им снился один сон на двоих.  
Он сразу ушел, зажав монету в кулаке. Отпечаток украшал белую кожу красным узором, перевернутыми цифрами и полосками. Он вдавливал ее все сильнее и сильнее, пока боль не перестала быть невыносимой.

9

– Мелкая ядовитая сучка.  
– Пошел он в задницу гиппогрифу!  
– Только не говори, что не хочешь его.  
– Хочу. Хочу слизывать его сладкий пот.  
И трогать волосы на затылке,  
такие светлые и мягкие,  
как щенячья шерсть. Да, и никаких веснушек.  
– Ты больной! И слезь с меня!  
– Нам ведь никто не нужен?

 

Это великолепный матч. Сейчас он получит то, чего так долго хотел.  
Он так сильно хотел, что теперь трясется от нетерпения, слезая с метлы и кидаясь к близнецам с самой гадкой из арсенала своих усмешек. Плевать, что Поттер лезет со своими неуклюжими тычками, что в руке у него трепещет снитч.

Что он говорит? Мерлин знает. В ушах так гудит, что Драко не услышал бы и залпа пушки под стенами Хогвартса, пусть хоть сам Темный Лорд поджигал бы фитиль.

Он видит перед собой только бледные яростные лица в веснушках, которые слишком хорошо представляет теперь с другими выражениями и в других обстоятельствах. Все двоится. Он снова видит их.

Вспыхивают картинки – любовь отражается в их глазах, желание прячется в изгибе губ, мышцы дрожат от напряжения, крики сдерживаются. Как они смеялись, смешили его, корчили рожи, облизывали пальцы его ног…

Джордж брал в ладони правую ступню и медленно проводил языком в ямках между пальцами, где кожа нежнее папиросной бумаги. Фред тянул к себе левую и обхватывал мизинец горячими шершавыми губами. Этого было достаточно, чтобы заставить Драко кричать.

Драко улыбается и говорит что-то мерзкое. Как будто выплевывает флобберчервей. Чтобы прекратить это мучение. Джордж рвется ему помочь. Большое спасибо! Удар кулаком в лицо действует, как заклинание отрезвления. Что-то проясняется. Он падает на песок. Облегчение. Осенний дождь хлещет плетью. Кровь течет по лицу. Соленый привкус мести. Отстранят к драккловой бабушке. Их уберут из квиддича, долой с его глаз! С глаз долой – из сердца вон. Ах да, у Малфоев ведь нет сердца.

10

Комары и мошки  
Комары и мошки  
Сэм любит печенье  
А канарейка крошки

 

– Ты ведешь себя... – пинок.

– Отвратительно… – руки крепко прижимают к стене.

– Как манерное злобное…

– Маленькое животное!

– Ты не дракон, и не мечтай, даже не ящерица…может, канарейка? – ощутимый тычок в живот. Он задыхается, слезы текут по щекам.

– Ты докси, дракклов прилипала суки Амбридж! – в голосе Джорджа ярость пополам с удовольствием, пальцы Фреда небрежно скользят по разбитой губе Драко.

– Ну, скажите же, – шипит Драко в эти пальцы, сузив глаза, – голодранцы Уизли, скажите, наконец, что я – ваш плюшевый хорек!  
Они трясут его так, будто немедленно хотят вытрясти тело из одежды, а заодно – вытряхнуть душу из тела. А вытряхивают галлеон. На лице Джорджа расцветает нехорошая улыбка. Рыжие брови взлетают, веснушки прыгают по лицу – это он уже смеется.

– Шпионил? – вкрадчиво интересуется он, подбирая монету с пола совятни.

– Ли был прав…

– Никакого квиддича для вас, придурки! – вырывается Драко и, спотыкаясь, бежит прочь. Оборачиваясь у выхода, злобно добавляет: – И никакого меня! Трахайте друг друга! Или вашего драгоценного Поттера!

Близнецы хохочут. Джордж вытягивает губы трубочкой и издает неприличный звук. Фред игриво хлопает ресницами, дурачась. Но через мгновение они оба серьезны и пристально смотрят на Драко. И это заставляет Драко сделать несколько шагов назад. Он останавливается перед ними, почти такой же высокий, но тоньше вдвое. Близнецы переглядываются и подступают ближе, горячо шепчут в уши с двух сторон, так что его бросает в жар.

– Драко…

– Пойдешь с нами?

– Если позовем?

– Только кивни – и ты наш.

Ошалев, он переводит взгляд с одного лица на другое. Одинаковые. Только у Джорджа после драки на матче губа распухла, и на подбородке багровеет синяк. Они ждут. Такими серьезными близнецов Драко не видел никогда. Неутолимый голод его души с надеждой поднимает голову, но Драко пинками загоняет его в самый темный угол. Он кривит губы и цедит без колебаний:

– Вам в Мунго дорога! Мне с вами не по пути…

И бросается вон из совятни, уже не оборачиваясь. Совы сонно ухают сверху, шурша крыльями.

11

– Все готово?  
– Болото, ракеты, фейерверки.  
– Кентавры?  
– Общий язык найден! Ждут.  
– Крошка-канарейка?  
– Молчи, Джорджи, лучше молчи!

 

Глаза Амбридж вылезают из орбит, она жадно облизывает бледным языком напомаженные губы. Драко говорит и говорит. Рассказывает об АД, о тайных встречах в Комнате, о фальшивых галлеонах. Это похоже на рвоту – противно, но остановиться невозможно…

Шатаясь, он выходит из ее кабинета, дюжины пар глупых кошачьих глаз сверлят ему спину.

Во рту кисло, в желудке пусто. Вокруг крики и суета, студенты с радостными лицами бегут по коридору. Драко слышит отрывки:

– Огненные колеса! Болото!

– Пивз буйствует!

– Такое творится! Взрывные огни!

– Филч в ярости!

– Это двое шестиклассников! Скорее! Скорее!

Амбридж уже несется впереди, смешно подскакивая на коротеньких ножках. Он вливается в толпу, бежит со всех ног и успевает как всегда вовремя – Уизли на метлах, на лицах решительные улыбки. Мерлин, сейчас они улетят! Вот так, просто. В окно, сжигая мосты и распевая песни. Джордж замечает Драко в толпе и подбрасывает вверх шутиху.  
Фред кричит:

\- Милости просим на Диагон-аллею, 93! Наш новый магазин!

Искры, дым, визг. Под потолком распускаются золотые цветы, на Амбридж падают жирные хлопья сажи, она верещит.

А Драко только теперь понимает, что все закончилось. Ночной шепот и смех, горячие руки, блестящие глаза, рыжие пряди сквозь пальцы, собор, летящий сквозь ночь, витражи – этого не будет. Он опять один. Глупая желтая канарейка. И этот прощальный фейерверк – только для него. Неожиданно для самого себя он машет им вслед.

12

– Нам ведь никто не нужен?  
– …  
– Молчишь?  
– …  
– Никто. Подожди. Стучат.

 

– Теперь ты здесь живешь, – тянет Драко, чтобы не молчать.

Джордж кивает. Обшаривает взглядом. У Драко по спине бегут мурашки.  
Он стал грубее. Волосы потемнели и ложатся на плечи старой бронзой, скрывая уши, и почти не вьются. Джордж смотрит на Драко спокойно и сосредоточенно. Приглашает войти.

Небольшая комната заставлена зеркалами, свинцовыми рамками, на верстаке в углу инструменты и груда разноцветных стеклышек, солнечный луч бродит среди них, как заблудившийся посетитель в модной галерее. Стол, какие-то шкафчики и коробки, вешалка, на ней две старые зеленые куртки из драконьей кожи. Кресло у окна, на подоконнике – фарфоровый кофейник, рядом засохшие следы от чашек из-под кофе, – пересекаясь, круги создают диковинные узоры. Взгляд Драко перескакивает с одного предмета на другой, как будто у них можно выпытать, как здесь живется, как летит время в этой комнатке при маггловском музее старинных витражей в маггловском городишке Или, Кембриджшир.

Джордж открывает дверцу буфета, извлекает бутылку без этикетки, наливает темную жидкость в два стакана. Драко осторожно садится на хлипкий стул и берет свой. Вертит в руке. Он не хочет пить, но заставляет себя в три глотка осушить стакан. Крепкое.  
Он ждет, что сейчас Джордж спросит: «Зачем ты здесь?» Или обругает меченой собачонкой Волдеморта, пожирателем и трусом…

А Джордж говорит:

– Я слышал, у тебя пацан?

Драко облегченно кивает. С губ срывается:

– Этим летом получил письмо из Хогвартса. Дед уже муштрует его. Вдалбливает, как нужно унижать гриффиндорцев. Особенно рыжих. И очкариков.

На лице Джорджа впервые мелькает школьная хитрая улыбка.

– Думаю, мои племянники уже знают, что делать с истеричными слизеринскими сучками.

Драко холодно улыбается в ответ. Никогда его еще так не радовали гриффиндорские оскорбления.

Солнце швыряет блики в глаза, за окном галдят то ли птицы, то ли студенты, и знакомый колокол бьет полдень. Джордж замирает со стаканом в руке. Драко неподвижно сидит на краешке стула. Бесчисленные стекла и зеркала дребезжат, отражая их, отражая их, отражая. Стирая отметины времени.

Сотни разноцветных испуганных Драко, сотни близнецов Уизли. Пока гул заглушает голоса, Драко торопливо шепчет, иногда срываясь на крик. Все Уизли торжественно кивают. Драко шепчет что-то о крошках и канарейках, потерях, прощении и зеркалах. Но кто-то из близнецов лукаво подмигивает, а кто-то вдруг показывает язык, совершенно сбивая его с толку…Кто-то ртом обхватывает губы, мешая говорить, кто-то запускает горячую пятерню в светлые волосы. Плывет колокольный звон.

13

– Чокнемся, братец?  
– …  
– Что? Мы давно уже?

 

В прихожей пусто. Дверь не закрыта и скрипит от сквозняка. Гость ушел, оставив в комнате легкий запах каких-то цветов. Или сладостей? На стуле – смятый листок с адресом. Джордж с удовольствием отпивает, кивая тому, кто расположился со стаканом в раме напротив.

– Я знаю, Фред. Где-то мы все еще живы. И занимаемся чем-нибудь…таким веселым, сумасшедшим. Ну, например, убиваем чудовищ за деньги. И никаких больше приколов и витражей. И зеркал. Ага? Зовут нас там, конечно, по-другому. Тебя – точно Сэм. Ну и меня – тоже что-то придумаем…Я вижу, тебе нравится. Ты улыбнулся. И еще – у нас там великолепный любовник. Лихой и смертоносный, обязательно с желтыми волосами. Мы вместе напиваемся, вместе жрем это твое печенье, вместе спим на продавленном диване. Он всегда спит между нами, так близко – только руку протяни. И никто не падает с кровати.

Забыл одну мелочь – мы там бессмертны.

А еще хочу золотистый полдень. И пианолу. Мерлин, я ведь не умею играть. Или умею? Как это, Фред? До, ре, ми, фа, соль. Вот и выросла фасоль. Что? На щеке – соль? Это не о нас. Договорились? Вот только взмахну серебряной палочкой.

fin

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания
> 
> 1\. Песня Пинк Флойд «Большие надежды», без которой ничего не написалось бы.  
> High Hopes
> 
> Beyond the horizon of the place we lived  
> when we were young  
> In a world of magnets and miracles  
> Our thoughts strayed constantly and without  
> boundary  
> The ringing of the division bell had began
> 
> Along the Long Road and on down the Causeway  
> Do they still meet there by the Cut
> 
> There was a ragged band that followed in our  
> footsteps  
> Running before time took our dreams away  
> Leaving the myriad small creatures trying to  
> tie us to the ground  
> To a life consumed by slow decay
> 
> The grass was greener  
> The light was brighter  
> With friends surrounded  
> The nights of wonder
> 
> Looking beyond the embers of bridges glowing  
> behind us  
> To a glimpse of how green it was on the  
> other side  
> Steps taken forwards but sleepwalking back  
> again
> 
> Dragged by the force of some inner tide
> 
> At a higher altitude with flag unfurled  
> We reached the dizzy heights of that dreamed  
> of world
> 
> Encumbered forever by desire and ambition  
> There's a hunger still unsatisfied  
> Our weary eyes still stray to the horizon
> 
> Though down this road we've been so many  
> times
> 
> The grass was greener  
> The light was brighter  
> The taste was sweeter  
> The nights of wonder  
> With friends surrounded  
> The dawn mist glowing  
> The water flowing  
> The endless river  
> Forever and ever
> 
> В начале и в конце песни звучит колокол из Кембриджского колледжа или собора Или.  
> Об альбоме читаем здесь:  
> http://pink-floyd.ru/articles/books/mabbett/part_24.html
> 
> 2\. При соборе Или (Ely) (он же – «Корабль Болот») действует Музей витражей.  
> Сайт музея:  
> http://www.stainedglassmuseum.com/briefhis.shtml
> 
> 3\. Сказка «Носорог и добрая фея» принадлежит перу Дональда Биссета.
> 
> 4\. Подробнее о городке Или можно узнать здесь: http://visitely.eastcambs.gov.uk


End file.
